Is Cody a telepath - Rescue Bots Theory
by VexiaPL
Summary: Just Rescue Bots theory. You don't need to agree with that.


_English version:_

 **Is Cody a telepath?**

Recently watched probably for the 5th time a whole series of Transformers Rescue Bots, I had strange thoughts. Noticing some of Cody's behavior, I felt as if he always knew what they were about to do, as if reading in their minds. As if he had telepathic skills.

The first such phenomenon can be seen in the first episode, when Cody recognizes that there is something wrong with the new robots and discovers the truth about them. True, it can be said that he met them as he heard the conversation, but how did he know he was going down there at this point? For me, this can not be an example.

Equally important is the situation of getting to know Dr. Morocco. He knew from the beginning that he had bad intentions, as well as every time he knew it well. What a fact, I can admit that he just knew his past from books or criminal records (to which he probably had access), but Cody's constant finding evidence that the accidents were Morocco's cause, for me, it can not be coincidence.

Another example might be that he knows how to get along with everyone. He can convince himself extremely difficult characters such as Heatwave or High Tide. It can also easily convince people of their rations, eg Professor Baranov. He can talk to them as if he knew where to hit, as if he knew what others were thinking.

You can also recognize his ability to know what animals feel or their cybernetic versions. Here is a great example of Dino version of Optimus Prime. He did not stop believing in him because he knew what he felt at the moment. You might as well use the example of Servo, or the whales from episode 67, when he recognized that they wanted to show them something.

As for me, carefully looking at this character, you can find that Cody really can be a telepath, so I am perfectly suitable for his work at such a young age. It could be said that if it were true, it would be strange, but in all if Griffinrock is a normal place xD

 _Polska wersja:_

 **Czy Cody jest telepatą?**

Ostatnio oglądając chyba po raz 5 całą serie Transformers Rescue Bots, miałam dziwne myśli.

Zauważając niektóre zachowania Cody'ego miałam wrażenie, jakby zawsze wiedział, co wszyscy za chwile zrobią., tak, jakby czytał w ich myślach. Jakby miał umiejętności telepatyczne.

Pierwsze takie zjawisko można zauważyć już w pierwszym odcinku, kiedy Cody rozpoznaje, że z nowymi robotami jest coś nie tak i odkrywa prawdę o nich. Co prawda, można stwierdzić, że poznał ich, jak usłyszał rozmowę, ale skąd, wiedział, ze ma zejść tam akurat w tym momencie? Dla mnie, to nie może być przykładem.

Równie ważnym przykładem może być sytuacja poznania doktora Morocco. Od początku wiedział, że ma on złe intencje, jak również za każdym innym razem doskonale o tym wiedział. Co fakt, można przyznać, że po prostu wiedział o jego przeszłości z książek czy kartoteki kryminalnej (do której pewnie miał dostęp), ale ciągłe znajdowanie przez Cody'ego dowodów, że wypadki były sprawkami Morocco, dla mnie, to nie może być przypadek.

Kolejnym przykładem może być to, że umie on dogadać się praktycznie z każdym. Potrafi przekonać do siebie niezwykle trudne charaktery np. Heatwave albo High Tide. Może też bez trudu przekonywać ludzi do swoich racji np. Profesor Baranova. Umie z nimi rozmawiać tak, jakby wiedział, w jaki punkt uderzyć, jakby wiedział, o czym inni myślą

Można to tez rozpoznać po jego umiejętności poznania, co czują zwierzęta lub ich cybertroniczne wersje. Tutaj świetnie nada się przykład Dino wersja Optimusa Prime'a. Nie przestawał w niego wierzyć, ponieważ wiedział, co on czuje w danej chwili. Równie dobrze można tu użyć przykład Servo, albo wielorybów z odcinka 67, kiedy rozpoznał, że chcą im coś pokazać.

Jak dla mnie, dokładnie przyglądając się tej postaci, można uznać, że Cody naprawdę może być telepatą, dzięki czemu doskonale nadaję się do swojej pracy w tak młodym wieku. Można powiedzieć, że gdyby to była prawda, to byłoby to dziwne, ale w sumie, czy Griffinrock to normalne miejsce xD


End file.
